Lonely Looking Sky
by keller12917
Summary: Everyone has something or someone that brings them peace in times of turmoil. After a discussion with Jeannie, Steve seeks to find some for himself.


**A/N Where I live gulls are not seen, except at very rare times when a storm might blow one or two in from another state or country or the Southern part of this state where there are beach areas. Being a lover of seagulls since I was little, when I do get the chance to see one I stand and watch it as long as I can. This story was inspired by my love of them and the peaceful feeling I realized I get when I do get to watch them as I did once again Monday a week ago.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Lonely Looking Sky**

To watch them gave him such a peaceful feeling. He knew Jeannie was not angry with him as much as she was afraid. He could not blame her he was feeling afraid as well. He had expected her emotions to go into overload when he talked with her about possibly doing an undercover loan out transfer assignment. He was extremely careful to not divulge any information what it concerned though, as he did not want to compromise the investigation in any way. Jeannie understood he could not talk with her about what the investigation entailed, other than the fact it was a loan out transfer undercover. All the years she had been a cop's daughter had schooled her well on departmental policies and rules that could not be broken and she would never ask Mike or Steve to do that. Yet the fight that they had was bad enough this time to make him leave the house. He knew he would go home soon but for now all he wanted to do was stand and watch them.

He loved it when they got low enough he could see closer the way they glided across the sky. It was a fascination he could not explain to anyone really, although Jeannie and Mike knew and seemed to understand.

The sky was starting to get that lost and lonely look it always got as the sun was setting. He knew soon he would not be able to see them anymore. Hearing a car door he turned his head slightly to check his car from where he was on the beach. After assuring himself there was nobody messing around his car he turned his attention back to the view in the sky that had kept him enthralled for hours. While his head was turned skyward she appeared by his side.

"Steve, I am sorry about our fight. I worry about you and the thought of this transfer assignment scares me to death if truth be told. I know it is only temporary and a loan out but still it could be very dangerous." Jeannie spoke lovingly and with great worry and fear in her voice.

Steve looked to his side and saw she really was standing there and wondered how she got there so quiet he could not know. They hugged each other in a tight yet gentle embrace as they stood there.

"I know, Jeannie I mean I know you are worried and scared. I am too and I am sorry for my part in our argument. You always know where to find me when there is something on my mind."

"But of course, I have known you since I was almost eighteen and we have been married almost three years. Besides I know how watching the gulls helps you relax better. I gave you a while and when you had not returned I called Mrs. Siegel and got a ride here. Have you decided what you are doing? I mean you know how Mike and I both feel about this request of theirs. In the end it has to be your decision." Jeannie spoke as calmly as possible.

"I am not sure I could stand to be separated from you as long as it might take, Jeannie. If I was single I might say yes right away but I have you and Mike to consider. They are going to have to find someone else."

"Well, I can't say I am sorry to hear that is your decision. I know it is a good opportunity for you to gain more experience but without Mike with you I would worry more than I do now. I guess I did it again, started yelling and thinking of something different before you could tell me what you thought of the situation." Jeannie admitted sheepishly.

"Why do you think I left? I knew you needed time to calm down better and see that I might agree with what you were thinking. And I guess too I needed to really be alone a few minutes to see the situation more clearly in my head. Once here for a bit I knew my thinking was not just being influenced by your upset and Mike's anger. He sure can get fired up, he promised all kinds of trouble if any harm came to me if I did this."

"He loves you more than you will ever know, Steve. And I am sure he was keeping his threats to them milder than he wanted." Jeannie joked half seriously then looked up at the sky that was darker than before from the dusk. "Such a lonely looking sky, ready to go home?"

He nodded and they headed to his car. When they returned home they found Mike had cooked dinner for all of them. As they entered he cast a concerned looking glance toward them and Jeannie gave him a slight shake of her head and a smile.

"I was about to send out a posse, Mr. Anglin next door said he thought World War Three had broke out here earlier. You two kids alright?"

"Yeah, we are fine, Mike. I will apologize to him if I need to we just forgot the window was open. " Steve explained feeling embarrassed that his and Jeannie's discussion had been overheard.

"No, there is no need for that buddy boy. He is just one of those nice old busybodys who likes to keep up with all the neighborhood gossip. So you going to call them tonight or tomorrow?" Mike asked happily.

"Tomorrow I guess, organized crime will just have to have another fighter for justice in their midst. I know there are others who might have more to lose than I do, but the people I have right now feel like the whole world to me." Steve stated sounding thankful to have them.

The next day when Mike and Steve got to work they found Steve's phone call was waiting for them in the presence of the two men who had been there the previous day. Mike could not help feeling a bit smug knowing Steve's decision had been reached. He knew they were going to be in for a surprise, little did he know he and Steve were about to be surprised themselves.

"Lieutenant Stone, Inspector Keller, how are you both doing this morning?" Mr. Malucci asked courteously.

"We are both fine, how about yourselves?" Mike inquired mannerly but had a bad feeling about their presence.

"We are fine as well. We would like to talk to Inspector Keller if it is okay." Mr. Malucci informed Mike politely.

"Whatever you have to say to me goes the same as yesterday, nothing you can't say to me that you can't say in front of Mike. I need to speak to you two as well." Steve stated bluntly and they all entered Mike's office closing door behind them. "What were you wanting to talk about?"

"Steve, maybe they would like some coffee, first." Mike remembered his manners but saw them shake their heads no. "Alright, then go ahead what is on your minds?"

"We want to offer you a job, Inspector Keller. We know yesterday we were speaking with both of you about a temporary transfer assignment but well we did some more indepth checking on you. We were very impressed with your record and would like for you to consider relocating permanently to our Miami office." Mr. Malucci explained watching Steve for a reaction.

Steve almost fell backwards where he was standing from the surprise and managed to find the file cabinet and lean against it trying to process this new request. He looked at Mike in unhidden shock and found Mike was just as surprised and looking at the two visitors and Steve in turn.

"Miami, Florida?" Steve managed to get out and saw them both nod. "I honestly don't know what to say. I mean I came in prepared to call you and tell you the answer was no about the assignment you wanted me to do here in San Francisco. Now you are asking me to leave here totally and take a job across the country. I need to talk that over with my family, I can't say yes or no right now."

"We understand and would want you to talk this over with your wife, you have our number. We would like to go over the details of the job with you if you have the time." Mr. Ballard spoke sounding a bit too pushy to Mike's liking.

Steve could only nod and over the next half hour both men outlined all details for Steve. Steve was still in a surprised state and only asked a few questions while Mike had plenty of questions for the men. When they finally left Mike looked at Steve wondering what in the world he was going to do without his buddy boy, not to mention his little girl.

"Steve, this is going to be a decision you and Jeannie will need to make alone. I can't give you my opinion this time. It has to be all decided by you two." Mike said as calmly as he could.

Steve looked at Mike and nodded. He knew he had only been back at this job a little over four years. He thought about how he had left Berkeley to return here because of missing the work and wanting to be with Mike again despite the good money he was paid being an associate professor. This job offer he was made today the big draw to him was only the money as far as he could feel right then. He had a strong feeling which way he was leaning on this. He knew he had to be fair to Jeannie and get her thoughts as well. He had no doubts if he left SFPD again there might be no returning this time.

Thankfully when the matter was broached to Jeannie she was calmer this time. Steve was relieved to find she shared his thoughts and his decision concerning the job offer. When both went to Mike and spoke with him concerning their choice the smile that spread across his face could have lit up the Golden Gate.

OCB was notified of Steve's decision to remain at SFPD and despite them raising the salary amount the answer they got was still a firm no thank you. His choice has never been one of regret for him or the two people that are his whole world.


End file.
